Miranda's Labor of Love
by Joeysgurl413
Summary: Miranda and Gordo have a baby but what will a friend do to brake them up?WARNING: THIS IS A MG FANFIC!
1. Default Chapter

Miranda's Labor of Love

A/N: Okay here is the deal I started writing a story called " Lizzie ,Miranda and Kate's big Fight but I decided I will not finish that story. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Well on with the story but wait I have to have three reviews or more to continue writing. *Laughs an evil laugh*

Disclaimer- I don't own the Lizzie Mcguire characters but I wouldn't mind owning Gordo! But unfortunately I don't ! Disney does!

Miranda was lying in the hospital bed. She was the happiest woman on the planet right now. She had just given birth to the most beautiful baby on the earth.

" Oh let me see her."

Gordo gently gave the baby to Miranda.

He was the happiest man on earth. He had finally started his family that he always dreamed of having.

"Oh your so beautiful baby yes you are aren't you?" Miranda said as she gazed at her beautiful baby.

" Umm… Excuse me Mrs. Gordon, Mr. Gordon. Have you decided a name for the baby yet?"

" Miranda it is up to you whatever you decide I will be right behind you all the way."

Miranda smiled.

"I like the name Elizzibeth Brooke Gordon."

" Ohmigosh Miranda" 

Gordo jumped at the familiar voice of his best friend Lizzie."

" LIZZIE!" Gordo shouted this and ran over to give his best friend a hug." What are you doing here? Don't you have that huge case to settle!"

"Do you think I would miss the birth of my best friends daughter for a stupid case?"

" Goddaughter" Miranda said that as she gently gave Elizzibeth to Lizzie."

"What?"

" Goddaughter"

" What do you mean?"

"You said 'do you think I would miss the birth of my best friends daughter for a stupid case and I said goddaughter as a correction. Of course if that is O.K with you?"

" Omigosh Miranda I would be honored."

" I'm sorry Ms. McGuire ,Mr. Gordon but Visting time is over Mrs. Gordon needs her rest."

"Thank you because that hurt like heck!"

" Just think of it as a Labor of Love" Gordo said as he kissed her and the baby good-bye and walked out of the room. 

'A Labor of Love' Miranda thought about that awhile then fell asleep slowly.


	2. The Lie

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the other characters. I still wouldn't mind owning Gordo like I said earlier. 

4 the reviewers: I am a little disappointed I only got two reviews! Oh well! Meegan you said that u didn't like that Gordo and Miranda where together but if you read the review it says something might change that! But I'm not telling what! Well on with the story! Oh by the way please review even if you have nothing nice to say! Well here is Chapter two!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gordo's POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gordo walked out of the hospital with Lizzie they were talking about their lives these days when all of a sudden Lizzie leaned very close to him.

" Gordo why did you marry Miranda?" 

"Because I love her. Lizzie did you notice you are extremely close to me?"

Lizzie ignored this question and instead leaned even closer and kissed him very passionately.

" LIZZIE! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING I'M MARRIED TO MIRANDA!"

"Well I just figured under the circumstances that you wouldn't mind."

"UNDER WHAT CIRCUMSTANCES!?!"

"Well Miranda cheating on you with Ethan Craft and having his baby."

"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire don't you lie to me!"

"Omigosh Gordo I thought you knew Miranda said she was going to tell you! I am so so sorry!"

" Miranda would never cheat on me!"

"Gordo I am so sorry that you had to find out by me!"

Gordo know had tears in his eyes. " Lizzie please tell me you are lying to me!"

" Gordo I am so sorry but I'm not I am telling the truth."

"Oh my god what am I going to do!?! I can't live with her and the baby if it isn't mine!"

" Gordon why don't you come live with me for a little while it is the least I could do after what happened!"

"Lizzie you are so good to me!" Gordo said this as he leaned forward and kissed his best friend even more passionately than the first time.

Lizzie let out a small noise that said 'ya tell me about it' And then kissed him back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Later*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

Gordo and Lizzie where at Lizzie's house unpacking when there was a knock on the door. Gordo went to answer it and when he did he found his least favorite person in the world standing right in front of him.

" Hey Gordon long time no see. Is Lizzie here?" Gordo ignored this question and instead punched him in the face.

"That's for getting my wife pregnant you jerk!"

"Dude Gordon chill what are you talking about?"

"You getting Miranda my wife pregnant!"

"Dude you are messed up!" Ethan said this then left.

Lizzie came downstairs to see that Gordo's hand was bleeding. "Gordo what happened?"

"Oh nothing"

"Well lets get some ice on it before it starts to swell up like a balloon!"

Lizzie put some ice on Gordo's hand but what they didn't realize they weren't alone.

Gordo said thanks by kissing Lizzie softly on the lips.

"GORDO!" Miranda stood there holding the baby and she started crying then she ran as fast as she could but she didn't know where she was headed she just had to get as far away as she possibly could.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Cliffhanger

Muhahahahha don't you hate cliffhangers? Oh well! What will Gordo do? Will he go after Miranda or stay with Lizzie? Stay tuned to find out what happens next on Miranda's Labor of Love!


	3. The Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lizzie McGuire characters but I still wouldn't mind Gordo!

A/N: I know a lot of you said that you didn't like the story but a few of you did so I will keep writing! Thank you to Caroline and XXXSummerchikXXX for the good reviews! I know that earlier in the story I said write a review even if it isn't nice well I take that back if it is constructive criticism than go ahead and send it but if it is just plain mean then don't bother because I will just not read it! Okay on with the story!

Chapter 3 

"Miranda!" Gordo screamed as he started to the door at a run.

"GORDO!!" Lizzie yelled at him as she grabbed the back of his shirt trying to hold him back.

"Lizzie what are you doing I have to go after her!" Gordo yelled trying to pull away but it was just then that Lizzie was very strong for a 21 year old girl.

"No you don't I will not let you go again!"

"Lizzie what are you talking about!?!" Gordo asked her eyes burning into his.

"Ever since junior high you've liked me then I started dating Ethan Craft and you started going out with Miranda and you know! And I realized I really love you David Gordon and you cannot go after Miranda! It would ruin my whole evil plan! This is not what was supposed to happen!" Lizzie clamped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she said.

"What plan Lizzie?"

  
"Did I say evil plan I meant umm umm…" She trailed off trying to make a cover up but she knew it was hopeless.

"Gordo it was all lie. Miranda did not cheat on you with Ethan Craft and It is your baby. I made it all up in hope that maybe you would divorce Miranda and marry me because I love you David Gordon I really do!"

"WHAT!?! LIZZIE I KNEW SOMETIMES YOU CAN GET JELIOUS BUT GOD I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WOULD GO TO THIS EXTENT TO MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE!"

"Gordo I am so sorry will you ever be able to forgive me?" Lizzie said as tears started pouring out of her eye's.

"You know what Lizzie I don't think I will ever be able to forgive you for this!" Gordo said as he ran out the front door and let it slam behind him.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry at the beginning I forgot to apologize for such a long wait! Well Plz Review! 


	4. The Seperation

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the other characters!

A/n: Hey I know you guys probably just want me 2 get on with the story but I just wanted to thank the reviewers 4 reviewing it means a lot to me! And sry 4 the long wait 4 the 4th chapter but here it is ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miranda's P.O.V

Miranda was sitting in her and Gordo's bedroom thinking about what just happened sobbing when she heard the front door open and a familiar voice call her.

"Miranda Honey" Gordo shouted at her from the bottom of the stairs.

Miranda ran down to him so he would shut up and not wake Elizabeth.

"Gordo get out! I don't want to talk to you right now okay!?!"

"Miranda T know you are mad at me but please let me explain!"

"Explain what Gordo? That you cheated on me with my EX- best friend? Or did your lips break her fall?"

" Now stop right there Miranda! Lizzie lied to me and told me that YOU cheated on ME with Ethan Craft and that Elizabeth wasn't mine!"

"And you believed her!?! Gordo I love you and I would NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT YOU! You know that!"

"I didn't but I do now. Miranda will you forgive me for being a jerk and causing so much chaos?" Gordo's heart sunk when Miranda shook her head.

"Not yet"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter 4

Plz Plz Plz review it means a lot to me!


	5. The hotel mess

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lizzie McGuire characters but I still wouldn't mind owning Gordo!

A/N: Plz R&R It means a lot to me!

Miranda's/Gordo's P.O.V

Gordo's eyes welled up with tears. He wasn't going to give up here. He would get on his hands and knees and beg if he had to.

"Miranda please! Take me back please! I am so sorry!" Gordo started to cry.

"Gordo I don't think I can right now! I think I need time to think about it! So right now I am going to check into a hotel. You can take care of Elizabeth while I'm gone because I don't want to have people with me I just want to be alone."

"Okay I respect your decision Miranda and I can take care of Elizabeth while your gone." Gordo almost started crying again. He was losing his wife and his best friend and they both knew Miranda might not come back.

Miranda had already started packing her clothes before Gordo got there so she ran upstairs and grabbed her bag and said good-bye to Elizabeth and kissed her on her forehead.

" I will be back Elizabeth I promise. I love you baby girl." Miranda got in her car and drove off.

As soon as she left Gordo started crying. He couldn't believe it. She had left him. He had to go after her. Gordo put some nice clothes on and put her in her car seat and headed toward the hotel and saw Miranda's car in the parking lot. He walked into the hotel and went to the front desk.

" Excuse me sir" Gordo said impatient holding Elizabeth in his arms. " I am supposed to be meeting my wife at this hotel. Can you tell me where Mrs. Miranda Gordon is staying?"

The man at the desk looked through the computer and after a minute and looked up at Gordo and said, "No one is checked in with the name Miranda Gordon. There is some one checked in with the name Miranda Craft." ~*~*~*~*~


	6. The RunIn

Disclaimer: Same as always don't own Lizzie McGuire characters so don't sue!

A/N : I am sorry the chapters are so short but they should start getting longer! Thanks 4 the reviews!

Chapter 6

"Oh ok. What room number is she staying in?"

"I am sorry sir, but we can't give out that information." The clerk said getting annoyed.

"Well can you page her and tell her that I am here? Mr. Gordon ."

The clerk obediently paged and Miranda came over the speaker. Sounding depressed.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. Craft I am sorry to disturb you but I was wondering if it was okay to give this gentlemen down here your room number?"

"Ya. Sure. Why not? Is he hot?"

"He will be right up."

"Thank you sir." Gordo said excitedly.

"Your welcome."

Gordo went up to room 369 like the clerk told him to and knocked lightly at first then harder.

"Coming!"

"Ethan I wasn't expecting…" Miranda trailed off when she saw Gordo's expression on his face.


End file.
